Cigarettes for Sex (WHITC, SITC)
by IzaRoppi Is Love
Summary: Request. very AU, Izanamie one shot Namie has a vampire servant, his name is Izaya, he's bound to her through a contract. Namie is the chief of Yagiri Pharmaceuticals, one night she is in the need for sex so she goes to Izaya for his help. Hetrosexual pairing. IzayaxNamie/Izanami. Master and servant relatioship, cold, controlling and dominant Namie. vampire Izaya. 1373 Smut. Enjoy!


**Another request from a while ago by a friend and her pairing was for Izanamie, so as a result I did an AU one shot for you! :3**

**it's basically hetrosexual smut between Izaya and Namie though. (and longer than my Shizaya one -I'm sorryyyyyy but this one has more of a plot-ish interest to write for ;_;)**

**Controlling and cold master Namie and playful vampire servant Izaya**

**So the basic plot-ish in this short kinda more PWP one shot: Namie has a vampire (no he does not sparkle xD) servant, his name is Izaya, he's bound to her in a contract sort of thing. Namie is still the chief of Yagiri Pharmaceuticals, it has a twist of its own with human tafficking and kinda like a bit yazuka like. **

**Kida (he's like a golfer sometimes, human) and Saki (she's a supernatural creature that's undefined in this story but most likely a vampire created by Izaya) also work for her under Izaya's lead. **

**Izaya lives under the Pharmaceuticals in his own chamber room (he sleeps in a coffin as all vampire will) as well does Saki. yeah you get the changes when you see them in the story.**

**I don't own Durarara, Izaya, Kida, Saki or Namie, I did this for my own amusement Enjoy!**

****Cigarettes for Sex (What happens in the Coffin, Stays in the Coffin)****

******.******

It was just after midnight when Yagiri Pharmaceuticals finally calmed down.

Earlier in the evening, after nightfall, Namie had spent the late night doing paperwork as usual, in her office and had gone through three cigarettes before enough was enough. **(OOC AU headcanon: Namie habits BD she wears reading glasses too)**

At two she'd told Kida he was dismissed for the night and made her way to bed.

She'd lain sleepless for an hour before she finally came to the decision to dress again. Donning a deep green, turtle neck top, a dark wine red skirt, along with her white labcoat, she left her room and made her way down to the underground residence of the Pharmaceuticals insides.

Her highheels clicked on the stone floor and echoed down the still halls.

No, there was a noise, behind her. Footsteps, those that were not her own.

Namie stopped walking and the footsteps continued to approach.

Mikajima Saki came into view down the dim corridor, looking tired and worn from a look at her eyes. When she noticed Namie standing at the hall she slowed her pace and beamed a smile, "Oh, Izaya-san's Master? Are you looking for me?"

"How did the assignment go?" Namie asked instead.

Saki quickly replied to her, "It took a little time, but I cleared the target silently without any additional human casualties."

"Good night to you then," Namie said, stepping to the side so that Saki could make her way to her room. Saki walked past her, bidding her a good night too.

Namie walked to the end of the hall, to the last door of the dark underground cellar, Izaya's door.

The room where they had first met, where he had tasted blood again, hers, and where he had became bounded to her. Gripping the knob, Namie felt him.

He was inside, waiting, as if he expecting her. Hell, for all she knew he'd been watching from the shadows and following her around the whole time.

Without knocking, she entered, closing the door behind her with a soft click.

Izaya sat in one of the wall indents, his legs stretched out onto the floor, ankles crossed, his hands clasped casually behind his head.

Namie stood before the door, arms folded under her chest, chin slightly down to peer at him over the top of her reading lenses. "Chief~" He spoke first.

"Izaya." Namie responsed. He smiled slowly, head tipped back. Namie glared at him, "Do you know why I'm here?"

Izaya's smile became a grin, "No, is there a mission for me? I heard Saki-chan has returned "

"Yes, I have a task for you." Namie replies, "The rules are as follows: One, don't tease me, trying to embarrass me will only result in my shooting you and I do hate to waste perfectly good bullets on you. Two, my blood is offlimits, if you bite, I'll shoot. Three, there will be no light in this room at all while I'm without clothes."

"Without clothes~?" Izaya's grin became wider.

Namie reached for her loaded anti-vampire gun, "I consider lewd questions to be teasing."

Izaya spread his hands in an apologetic way, "Am I not allowed to be surprised in the least Namie-san~?"

"I wasn't aware I could surprise you, especially since you can no longer surprise me." Izaya stood where he was.

"I still remember the first time I appeared in your mirror, back when you were still a cute young girl, what were you, fourteen?" Izaya recalled a memory from back then when they first met.

"And there hasn't been a mirror in my room since then. One is supposed to look at a mirror, not the other way around Izaya."

Izaya made his way to the only lamp in the room and lifted the glass that housed the dim flame.

The light flickered as he spoke. "Am I allowed to ask questions once we get started?"

"As long as you aren't questioning orders," Namie removed her white lab coat and draped it over the back of a chair.

"Why the change in heart, I've offered you this for years, since you were of age, by human standards."

"I believe your offer involved making me a vampire. Also, this has nothing to do with my heart. I am a woman, in spite of what some may think, and as such I have needs."

"You need me?"

"No, you're just convenient." Izaya laughed and it bounced off the walls, tingling over Namie's skin as she laid her cardkey across her lab coat.

"You are so blunt sometimes, and it is a virtue, but is this right, a fling between co-workers?"

"We are not co-workers."

"Master and servant then ne," Izaya slipped his black fur trimmed coat off his shoulders and let it slide to the floor.

"Are you insinuating that I am forcing you to have sex with me?"

"No, you knew what my response would be to such an order, and you even took precautions," Izaya motioned to the gun holster Namie was unbuckling.

Namie stood in her shirt and skirt, watching Izaya take off his shirt, slowly.

"Hurry up, Izaya."

"So anxious," he said, dropping his shirt on his coat, "what, no foreplay?"

"This is not a love-making fantasy. No games, no playing, just sex, now hurry up."

The raven vampire grinned. It wasn't anxiety, or at least, not the way he meant. Namie wondered for a moment whether he was completely human looking everywhere.

If he wasn't then the whole thing was off, it was not cowardice, just a matter of taste.

"I'm insulted; you didn't even watch me strip " Izaya had a fake hurt voice as he pouted. Namie came out of space to see Izaya standing wearing nothing but a grin.

Namie slipped off her reading glasses from her nose and into the pocket of her discarded labcoat, "Blow out the lamp."

"As you wish," Izaya laughed, and the flame blew out, "You do realize that I will see you even in the dark."

Namie said nothing as she took off her shirt as she tugged it up from her waist. She was not embarrassed by her femininity at this point.

She unhooked the bra and let it fall to her shirt on the seat of the chair. High heels, legging, and skirt came off and she was naked as well.

"Am I allowed to touch you?" Izaya finally spoke in between the short silence.

"I don't think it's possible to do this without touching, Izaya." Namie deadpanned.

"I am merely learning your opinion in sex, Master," Izaya's voice floated closer, "Will one time quench your need forever?"

"No, that reminds me," Namie found her lab coat and dug into the pocket, "come here so I can put this on you."

"You don't trust me to put it on myself," Izaya whispered next to her ear.

Namie tore the packet and felt around for Izaya, "Of course not, it would amuse you to get me pregnant, young chief of Yagiri Pharmaceuticals knocked up by her vampire servant, what a joke."

"Ah you know me quite well Namie-san. The Yagiri blood line will need an heir though," Izaya laughed softly as she fitted the condom over him.

"The Yagiri line must continue, however, it will not be tainted by a vampire."

"Oh Namie-san, how can I resist you when you whisper such sweet nothings in my ear?"

"Enough."

"A kiss?"

"Why?"

"One, Namie~"

"Fine." Izaya's lips pressed to Namie's a moment before his arms locked behind her back, pressing her full length against him. Too much at once, Namie had still been deciding on her first command.

Izaya picked her up easily and Namie was on her back on the bed before she could think another thought. "No," she said sharply.

"What?"

"I am going to be on top," she said, sitting up as he moved off of her. Izaya sighed, exasperated,

"Can't even let me be in control for a second, can you?"

"I don't trust you to be in control, I am the 'Master' here." Izaya lay down on his back and Namie straddled his legs, positioned herself over him and lowered herself carefully until he was fully sheathed.

"May I call you Namie-chan when we're like this?"

"Why," she asked breathily.

"Because saying 'Chief Namie' doesn't sound right at a time like this."

"Have you ever had sex with a man?"

"Do you really want to discuss that right now?" **(wink wink Izaya's stories with other men ;D gather around children)**

"No, and if I ever ask again remind me that I don't want to know your personal business."

"Then is Namie all right? I could just call you Master," his voice lowered dramatically, "do you want me to call you Master?"

That sounded really kinky considering the position and she'd said no games.

"Namie is fine," she told him and began to move. Izaya's hands gripped her hips and helped the motion.

Namie arched her back, leaning over his chest, her breasts teasing at his skin, her hair cascading down, mingling with his own. Her hands tangled in both their hair and she found the sensation erotic.

There was so much he wanted to show her, so much he could show her, if only she'd let him be in control for a few moments, he'd make her forget everything.

Izaya's lips nibbled down her shoulder and she increased her movement. He could wait; he could be patient, this time and the next.

But soon, he'd show her what it could really be like between them. His hands slid up over her body, gripped her shoulders and pulled her down against him all the way.

Faintly, Namie moaned once. She had the fleeting thought that she refused to scream before her back bowed, almost causing her to cry out in spite of her control.

Her lips found him and she clamped onto his shoulder, restraining from any other sounds until they climaxed simultaneously shocking both their systems and she collapsed on top of Izaya, gasping for air.

He rolled to his side, holding her against him, trying to catch his own breath. She allowed it for a moment since her bones appeared to have melted and walking seemed out of the question.

He touched his shoulder, sliding his finger over an almost perfect imprint of her dental records, "You said no teeth."

Namie cleared her throat to assure herself she wouldn't rasp, "I said you weren't allowed to bite me." reporting back to Izaya.

"So specific, and yet so hypocritical," he chuckled, rolling onto his back. Izaya's coffin bed lid lowered and Namie stilled.

"Izaya," she warned.

The lid rose again without a comment and Namie walked toward her clothes to dress. "Why don't you just stay here," Izaya asked, watching her in the dark.

"We are not going to cuddle and kiss as if we were in a relationship. This is just sex and just between us, understand?"

"Good enough to fuck but not good enough to go public with it. Aye, you're no fun at all Namie-san~"

"Indeed." She stopped, rotated her shoulders and continued toward her clothes.

Even in the pitch blackness of the room Namie dressed quickly, not a wrinkle in her shirt and skirt, She smoothed her hair down and put on her leggings and heels.

Namie fished for her lighter from her pocket, lighting the candle and then the tip of her cigarette she pulled out. Izaya went in close to the flame to light his own before exhaling a breathful of smoke into the room.

"It's said that after good sex you have a cigarette," Izaya said watching her with his usual grin, "could it be that it was great sex today?" Namie ignored his question completely.

"I have business later today, I need sleep and to be in my own bed."

"Of course." Izaya smiled continuing to feel the intoxication of the cancer stick.

"Good night, Izaya." Namie replied as she put out her cigarette into the black ashtray on Izaya's night stand.

"Mata-ne, Namie-san." he bidden her good night with a smirk. Namie nodded in return and left his chamber, trailing the musky smoke from their cigarettes to mingle with the scent of sex in the air.

**"Sex with the chief, eh."**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**I think I'm starting to like this AU version, there's such a cold and controlling Namie over Izaya**

**I might use this AU in another story :D with Izaroppi or something.**

**Sexy vampire Roppi and smexy vampire Roppizaya smut from it ****Yes BD**

**I hoped you enjoyed it.3**


End file.
